


beach day

by vermeillons



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Day At The Beach, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermeillons/pseuds/vermeillons
Summary: Damen and Laurent are in a beach episode.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	beach day

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get something out this month. I’m working on some very “plotty” fics right now and needed a smut break lol.

_“Did you hear something?”_

Laurent’s breath seized, a hot sigh barely contained within him.

_“Hear what? The seagulls?”  
_

_“No, no, nevermind. I guess I just imagined it.”_

_“Uh, ok. Let’s go get snow cones.”_

_“Hell yeah.”_

A locker slammed shut. The moment the strangers’ footsteps passed the threshold back to the outside world, Laurent let out a whimper, his body trembling with the effort to stay quiet. 

Damen’s lips were at his ear, voice a low rumble, “That was a close call, wasn’t it, Laurent?” 

Gasping as Damen rocked his hips up into him, Laurent’s hands scrambled to find purchase as they twisted into his open shirt. He’d mocked him for the colorfully tacky print earlier, but now he was almost glad to have something to focus on that wasn’t the cock buried inside him. 

“You’re the one that decided you had to stick it in _right now_.” 

“I couldn’t help myself,” Damen kissed down from the soft, hidden spot behind Laurent’s ear to his neck, where the hum of his words sent a shiver down Laurent’s spine. “You looked so gorgeous in that cover-up, I just had to rip it off you.” 

“You’re such a hopeless—” Laurent began. Damen’s hand hooked under his knee, his thigh raised higher, and Damen thrust in. “— _fuck_.” Laurent moaned as Damen caught his weight and pressed further inside. “We’re still in the _fucking locker room._ ” 

“Mmmhmm.” 

As pretty of an argument he was making, Laurent couldn’t deny that he’d been the one to slip lube and condoms into their beach bag before they’d left. On a sunny day like this, he knew the way Damen could see the shape of his body through the sheer, white fabric of the cover-up. If he had gotten the chance, Laurent would have liked to see his expression when the fabric was wet and clinging to his form, barely even a suggestion of modesty. 

Damen had him pinned up against the lockers, practically ensuring the combination lock would leave a mark on his back. Damen’s words were quiet as they found shelter in the hollow of Laurent’s throat, “Hold onto me.” 

Obeying, Laurent wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. His legs followed, crossed at the ankles about Damen’s hips as he was lifted from the ground. His own cock was leaking. 

“I’ve got you,” Damen said. 

“Fuck me.” 

Chuckling, “I appreciate your enthusiasm, sweetheart.” Damen spread Laurent wide as the locker room door creaked open. Stealing a kiss, “Now hush.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://vermeillons.tumblr.com)


End file.
